


Love so sweet and soft

by TrueDespair, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: And werewolves are always awesome, Cabin, Camping, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Modern Setting, Omake, Romance, Smut, Something we decided to continue because we loved the idea too much, Werewolves, Years gone by, just random stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair/pseuds/TrueDespair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Tough Rough Love'. </p>
<p>Everything has changed since their messy encounter. Even in a certain area that almost never does, things are just not the same but that doesn't always mean it's a bad thing.</p>
<p>No walls were harmed in the making of this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love so sweet and soft

A few years later

\------

It was shaping up to be a good winter. The forecast showing a few flurries, but nothing substantial after the last heavy snow.

As always, the young couple at the foot of the mountains, who rented their cabins for the season, had reserved a key for Yuui.

The blonde had become a regular costumer and was well liked. Even the boyfriend he had brought with him the last few years was kind too. Even if he didn't talk much.

It was nice and sunny today with a light powder snow covering he ground I'm a few inches. The fireplace was going, smoke viewed clearly from the chimney. 

They would need more firewood.

Yuui was making sure that they were completely unpacked and laid out before he decided to take the axe and go chop up some firewood. Odd how some few years passed him by. But he can't think too much on it as he had to get more wood before the heavier snow hit.

He left the cabin and went to the nearby woods to chop a few trees; prepared as always.

Arashi and Sorata marked what trees were allowed to be cut so far from their cabins. It helped their renters and them by keeping the forest healthy.

The cabin was over a dozen miles from the main office and even more from anyone else.

Which gave him the peace and quiet that he always wanted. Finding a marked tree, he started chopping it, not a man of strength but persistence; he was working away of the tree.

He was being watched from nearby, the snow crunching softly underfoot.

The chopping was a bit loud so he didn't hear anything at first.

And then something large and black moved around his side.

Yuui paused at the chopping to take a breather when he thought he saw something in the corner of his eyes.

A massive wolf stood watching him.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead; sighing.

Ioryogi approached and sniffed at the blonde’s hair.

He felt something cold against the back of his neck and he yelped.

The werewolf chuffed in amusement before he shifted slightly and stood on two legs. With both hands against the tree he pushed until it splintered where Yuui had chopped and fell in front of them.

Yuui watched in awe before he pouted. "I could have chopped it down on my own, you know!"

"I know, but I can help. Chop down the branches on that sight, I'll get the other."

With puffed cheeks, he went to cut off the branches.

Ioryogi cut them with his claws and when they finished they hauled the log back together. He really enjoyed the cabin, able to go about however he liked.

When they got back inside, Yuui was taking off his hat and scarf; fanning himself off a bit.

Ioryogi left the tree outside. He could chop it later. He stood at the door, wiping his feet before he tracked water everywhere.

Yuui was glad for that as the wood in the cabin was prone to being stained by water.

Ioryogi approached him, hugging the blonde from behind. "You smell good."

He snorted as he leaned into the embrace. "I smell more like tree more than anything." Yuui chuckled.

The werewolf nuzzled him. "Just me and you for a while." He growled happily.

"Mm....I love the sound of that~" He smiled; a faint blush on his cheeks

The first time they had come together here they hadn't been able to get very far without having sex or being wrapped up in each other.

After their fist rough meeting, they had been pretty well.

Yuui had learned to take things easy at first before really getting comfortable with the fact that Ioryogi was a werewolf but....it was the beast side that turned him on sometimes

Which didn't bother Ioryogi. He was a werewolf no matter what he looked like and it made sense for Yuui to enjoy the part of him he had the most experience with.

The other's scent was nice and the warmth was making him melt as he closed his eyes. Thank god the door was closed, they were alone and they were out there from public eye.

Clawed, long hands held him by his hip, Ioryogi nuzzling him.

He shivered at the feeling of those paws on him. It felt nice.

"Are you still cold?"

"Only a little." Yuui smiled up at him; kissing under the chin.

The werewolf growled pleasantly.

He teased the other as he let one of his paws go under his shirt just barely.

Ioryogi enjoyed how shyly the other man acted sometimes.

He forgot though how tall the other was but he didn't mind, the towering height actually turned him on and at the same time made him feel safe.

Yuui wasn't short either, but the werewolf was at least a foot taller.

"I always like your hands on me....~" Yuui had to say; feeling the claws lightly threading over his pale skin.

"I can do more than just put my hands on you."

"Oh? Can you~?" He smirked.

"I can." He lifted Yuui then and moved the blonde to sit on the couch, in front of the fireplace.

Swapped off his feet, as they say with a faint blush as they were on the couch in front of the fireplace; the fire still burning for the moment

Ioryogi stood in front of him, not able to properly sit on the furniture. "On top of touching you, I can also help you out of your clothes."

He blushed as he looked at the other with a shy smile. "Ooh?" He wanted the other to do that as he looked like a cute rabbit in comparison to the wolf.

Careful not to destroy another of Yuuis outfits, Ioryogi managed to get his pants and underwear off. "It's one of my many talents."

"Talented, you are~" Yuui unbuttoned his shirt; revealed a thin tank top under.

"Very." He growled, brushing his snout against Yuui’s belly.

He mewled at the cool touch.

Kneeling in front of the blonde, he ran spread the man’s legs and lapped at soft skin.

He moaned at the feeling that he arched his back a bit.

He cried out; liking where this was going already.

The werewolf was careful of his teeth and claws.

Everything about Yuui caused him to fall for the blonde more and more and even after years together he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

And to think Yuui would be that kind of person who would be insatiable as he couldn't get enough of the other either.

Reaching a hand, he stroked the blonde as well.

"O-Oh~"

After that encounter where Ioryogi had asked him out, things had gone fairly well for the two of them and Ioryogi hoped it continued.

Yuui had cooked for him, brought him lunch and care for him when the other got sick.

And Ioryogi tried to do the same. He also protected Yuui.

He moaned when a clawed paw went under his tank top; on his chest.

He learned that the other was a softie at heart and had a weak spot for bread rolls which was funny

He also wagged his tail when he was extremely pleased.

It was like having a boyfriend and a dog at the same time

Ioryogi might bite him if he heard that though.

He chuckled out of nowhere

"Not good?" He asked, large ears perked forward.

"S-Sorry....I was thinking about something." Yuui smiled warmly.

Ioryogi pulled him closer, making Yuui’s body curl down the couch. Exposing more of the blonde, Ioryogi growled and ran his warm tongue over Yuui’s most sensitive parts

"A-Ah~ Ioryogi~" The other knew what buttons to push to aroused him.

Ears listened to the blonde’s noises as he pressed into Yuui.

He cried out in pleasure, feeling so high.

That was what he likes to hear. The fire popped and flickered behind him, earning his back as he teased

His vision was blurry from the pleasure, his body hot and his cheeks flushed

It didn't take much to get Yuui ready. When Ioryogi pulled his head up, he licked at Yuui’s neck and under his chin.

"Oh...~" Yuui moaned out. "...I love you~"

Ioryogi hummed, pleased. "Love you too." He inhaled Yuui’s scent and grabbed Yuui’s hip. "Ready?"

He nodded.

Rising up, Ioryogi was already hard, his hips jerking in anticipation. His member sliding against the blonde’s thigh.

"Ah....~" So big and thick; it made his body shudder in delight.

Ioryogi had been a little self conscious at having sex with Yuui in full light as a wolf, but the blonde had proven to enjoy him no matter how different one body was the other.

Grabbing himself, he guided his erection to press into the blonde.

It burned a bit but it was a sweet burn as he moaned; swallowing him easily. Human or beast, the other was impressive.

He didn't stop until he couldn't push into Yuui anymore. Panting, he nipped at Yuui’s shoulder. "Fuck..."

"Too much?" Yuui panted out a bit as he chuckled.

"Always." He thrust shallowly, grinding against his boyfriend.

He moaned; slowly rocking his hips as well.

Ears flattened against his head and whined.

With his outer shirt unbuttoned and his tank top pushed up, there was faint hickeys all over his chest; a few weeks ago of their love making.

And now that they had the cabin to themselves there would be a lot more to add to them.

"Yuui." His chest rumbled as he thrust slowly into the other

"Ioryogi~" Yuui mewled as he felt the shaft going in deeper inside.

"Keep it up and I won't hold back."

"Mm...doesn't sound like a threat~" Yuui mewled as he placed hands on the other's chest.

The werewolf a heart thundered in his chest.

His hips jerked, nearly lifting Yuui off the couch.

He gasped in surprise.

"Told you."

He mewled

Ioryogi thrust into him, his back claws, pressing into the hardwood floor.

Yuui moaned loudly as he was being pounded into

Panting, Ioryogi was snarling above him. His body on fire as Yuui’s body clenched around his cock.

"Close..."

"Me too~" Yuui groaned as he started touching himself.

"Can I?" He asked.

"Huh~?"

"Knot you." He growled, rutting into Yuui.

"Yes...oh god yes~" Yuui mewled as he was very close

Ioryogi thrust hard against him a few times, the knot at the base of his erection sensitive.

With some effort, he managed to penetrate Yuui more and came with a sharp cry.

Yuui came at the same time; staining his stomach as he felt the other cumming in him

Ioryogi always overfilled him, the werewolf unable to control himself.

It was leaking out but that was how Yuui liked it; being taken by the wolf and be filled with his essence. "Yes~"

"Bed?" He asked wanting Yuui comfortable.

"If you can." Not like he wanted to force the other since now he knotted into him for the moment.

Slipping his arms under the blonde he lifted him up and carried him to their bed.

He hugged the other as he moved.

Ioryogi nuzzled him and together they rested in bed.

"Mm...what a great way to start this trip~" Yuui hummed as the snow was starting to fall from outside the bedroom window.

"It was."

"And tomorrow, we can play around in the snow." Yuui smiled.

"Sounds fun."

"Hmm....I'll cook us some dinner later so we can really settle in nicely."

"I'll help." He rubbed Yuui’s back, basking in the feeling of being with his mate.

"You're very sweet~" Yuui hummed with a smile and at the hand on his back

"What can I say? You rub off on me."

"Humble." He chuckled.

Yuui softly laughed. "Let's take a nap."

The werewolf yawned, showing off his large teeth. "Good idea."

Yuui patted the other's cheek before settling in.

 **************

The next day, Ioryogi had surprised Yuui with pancakes for breakfast before they ventured out to play.

Yuui was well fed and ready to play. He made sure though they aren't far from the cabin

"So, what would you like to do?"

"Hmm...how about a game of tag?" Yuui smiled. "I'll get a 30 sec head start and you'll have to chase me or _try_ to~" He smiled. "Like a game of chase."

"Hmm...can I smell you out?"

"I suppose so." Yuui nodded. "We have all day. I'm a fast runner anyway." He smiled; thanks to the other, he was faster than he was when he met the other.

Ioryogi turned around. "Alright."

Yuui took a deep breath before he ran like hell, faster than the other thought.

Smirking he was glad he wore ear muffs.

Yuui got far before he rubbed his hand on a few trees, to mark his faint scent; sweating a bit from running but use that to try and confuse the wolf before sneaking off

Ioryogi counted the last ten seconds out loud in case Yuui was still in ear shot.

He made to a creek as he jumped over it.

Ioryogi would be looking for awhile.

Yuui got a piece of fabric that had his scent tied to a stick and stuck it in a low branch in one path but ran into the other.

When he got to zero, Ioryogi turned and sniffed the air.

The scent of the blonde was clear from the beginning for now

Ioryogi followed slowly, thinking of what he'd do once he won.

The blonde went far and yet the scent was then getting criss crossed

Yuui was getting better.

The blonde must be far but where, that's a messy guess

Yuui had wiped his scent everywhere, leading Ioryogi off one way and then another

In reality, Yuui was hiding in a cave just a mile or so from the creak in the other direction of the fabric he left, chuckling to himself.

 Ioryogi’s senses weren't as sharp when he looked human, but he could still catch the blondes scent.

Yuui was waiting patiently; thinking of taking a light nap

"I think I'm getting closer!" He shouted for the blonde to hear.

It was faint but he heard it as he moved out of the cave and peaked over before he ran as quickly as he can to another path in the woods.

Ioryogi straightened and couldn't tell if he heard running or just the wind.

Yuui knew what kind of steps to take so he won't be heard

Ioryogi circled around, following Yuui’s clues.

Yuui stumbled upon more trees

Turning around he headed back the way he came, having come to a dead end.

Yuui hid behind one of the trees

Ioryogi stayed near the cave, smelling more of the blonde, but then he started to see tracks leading off instead of doubling back.

It was sure taking a while, Yuui starting to nod off.

Though Ioryogi at last spotted blue in the distance and carefully snuck around.

He was lightly resting; gotten bored finally and a bit tired

Ioryogi hovered behind him approaching.

Yuui was nodding off against the bark of the tree; while a good hider; not great with sensing things either

That was when he hugged Yuui quickly.

Yuui was shocked awake as he gasped

Ioryogi laughed and kissed a cold cheek.

"Aw, you found me~" Yuui pouted but soon smiled.

"You put up a good fight."

He blushed but smiled.

"What do I win?"

"Well it's the winner's choice really." He chuckled.

"I don't know where to start."

"Start something small then."

"Some really good sandwiches." He joked

Yuui snorted. He does that almost every day.

"Maybe some grooming."

"I can do that." He smiled.

"Pampering."

"Okay." He would love to do that actually though he was shivering from the cold.

"Let's get back. I'll give you a piggyback ride."

"Yay~" He smiled.

Ioryogi pulled away and kneeled down for yuui.

Yuui got onto the other's back; shivering now.

"I'll get the fire going and put some coffee on." He promised as he stood and carried Yuui back.

"Thank you~" He nuzzled against the other's back

"Least I can do. We've been out here for awhile."

"I know but I had fun~"

"It was. You're getting better." He smiled and jumped over the shallow creek.

"I have, haven't I?" He sounded a bit proud

"It's not easy with my nose." Ioryogi was proud as well.

He smiled brightly

Ioryogi was fairly safe in the city, but it was still good to know that Yuui could hide himself if need be.

Yuui was getting better thanks to the other.

"Did you ever call Fai yesterday and tell him we made it?" He asked making small talk as he walked.

"I texted him." Yuui noted.

"Hana and Toshihiko expect gifts from their favorite uncle too." He teased.

"Haha, I'll order some good stuff online." He had his computer and wifi.

"I was thinking more like some snow globes at the gift shop in town."

"Hmm, maybe~"

"You spoil them."

"Like you're any better." The man had been with the kids and god, he'd  be a good father someday.

Though how they would have kids was a mystery considering Ioryogi could pass on his more wolfish features.

Yuui wouldn't mind having some pups really.

They would be tiny and cute and balls of fluff.

Though it would be impossible to find a surrogate.

Yuui hummed as they got near the cabin.

 ************

When they got in, Ioryogi wiped his shoes and toed them off before dropping Yuui off on the couch.

Yuui's body bounced a bit before he settled in. "You know...I would like to see you around kids. You look so handsome with children."

"I hang around your brothers kids sometimes." He said as he was kneeled down working on a fire.

He moved off the couch before walking up and hugged him from behind. "I think you'd make a good father."

Ioryogi cleared his throat. "You're the one that's good with them."

"No, you are~" He insisted.

"So now you want kids?" He asked, smiling.

He blushed as he nodded. "Maybe."

"Hmm...okay. How are we going to do that?"

"...Adopt maybe?"

"We can, have to ease them in to the werewolf thing."

"Yeah, no kidding." Yuui chuckled.

"Too bad one of us doesn't have a uterus. Maybe I can find a shewolf."

"....If I was a girl, I would have love to carry your kids." He blushed deeply.

"You'd already have a litter by now."

"I wouldn't care!" He pouted.

Ioryogi chuckled as he got the fire going and added a few more logs. "I know. We can work it out somehow."

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Now, you sit and get warm and I'll make your coffee."

"Okay but I want to cuddle at least a bit with coffee." He moved away

"Deal." Pulling away he left for the kitchen.

: At the couch, Yuui pulled out a blanket from the box next to the couch and bundled up

After some time Ioryogi came back to him, a cup of coffee in hand.

Yuui cheered for coffee

"Addict." He joked and sat down beside Yuui.

Ioryogi had removed his jacket earlier.

"Addicted to you maybe~" Yuui hummed back

"Funny guy." He leaned in for a quick kiss.

Yuui kissed back with a smile

Ioryogi eventually stretched out on the floor, tired.

Yuui finished his coffee quick before placing it on the small table and moving to lay down with him

Ioryogi pulled him close to keep Yuui warm.

Yuui hummed as he placed his head on the other's chest; soothed by the heartbeats

Later Ioryogi moved to change clothes and find something to snack on.

Yuui was cooking some lunch and while that was happening, he offered the man a message

Ioryogi growled pleasantly.

They moved to the bedroom before he started messaging the other's back

"You're very good at this." Ioryogi was shirtless, his long hair tied up and out of the way."

Yuui smiled. "Had enough practice to do this~"

"I'll sleep the rest of the day away."

"But you'll sleep well~"

"Only if you're with me."

He blushed at that.

"You are my mate.”

"I know that!" He puffed his cheeks.

Ioryogi hummed. "My sweet, handsome, talented mate.”

"Don't have to go that far!" His face was red.

"Don't stop."

"I'm not!" Yuui pouted as he continued

The werewolf managed to fall asleep, lulled by Yuui’s hands.

He smiled at that as he draped a warm blanket over the man

Ioryogi would sleep until it was time to eat or Yuui woke him.

He gave him a kiss to the forehead before leaving to check on the food

 ********

Dinner was coming along nicely as Ioryogi laid stretched out on their bed.

Yuui was singing as he cooked; his hair tied into a bun and having an apron.

Ioryogi could be a heavy eater when he wanted and devoured anything the blonde put in front of him.

Which was why he was making a lot of food for the other. He loved  food too but didn't eat as much

They had fully stocked the kitchen when arriving too.

So they were fully prepared

Ioryogi had even hunted a few times over the years just in case

He gushed at how predatory the other can be.

And he had the werewolf all to himself.

Yuui blushed; thinking he really stumbled on something good

He might have to go and thank that wall he ran into that first night they met.

Yuui held his pink face as he gushed to himself. God, this man was everything he didn't think he wanted.

As Yuui was cooking Ioryogi slept on, relaxed

He had to bring in the portable TV since the place didn't have one to watch the news as he cooked.

There was talk about more snow coming in and how many people were enjoying the snow.

Skiing and in town their farmers market was had a larger crowd due to tourists coming in.

"Ugh, if it wasn't so crowded, I would go." Yuui sighed as he setting the small table that was in the kitchen.

The woman went on to talk about state and national news

"I would like to get some jam or maybe dried meat jerky or something for Ioryogi." He shrugged.

There was the time that Ioryogi had eaten dog treats by mistake and never lived it down.

Yuui couldn't stop laughing; he had to witness it and for a second he thought the other would get sick but apparently.....

Ioryogi hadn't minded. When you've eaten raw meat before and some of the junk food people are willingly, over processed dog treats weren't so bad. Especially the higher end jerky.

When he was ready with the food and table, he went over to the bedroom to check on the other.

Ioryogi was still asleep, taking up most of the bed.

He smiled at the sight before kneeling down and watching the other fondly.

Dark hair was splayed across broad shoulders and on the bed

He rested his arms and head on whatever space of the bed that the other hadn't taken.

In his sleep, his nose twitched, smelling Yuui nearby

He slightly chuckled at the twitching of the nose.

Hearing his voice, cause the man’s eyes to crack open.

Yuui had his eyes closed to be near the man and not wake him up.

Reaching up he patted the blondes head.

He opened his eyes.

"Come to wake me up?"

"Came to watch you sleep." He sighed. "I guess I was too loud."

"You weren't." He leaned in to kiss the blondes forehead. "Besides I smell food."

"Yeah, food's ready but I wanted you to get more sleep." He cooed.

"Rather eat."

"Alright. Want me to bring the food here?" He smiled

"I'll help."

"Oh no." Yuui pouted. "You’ve done enough and you should be resting and relaxing. I'll do it." He then smiled.

"And you've cooked."

"I always cooked."

"Not always." He said and pushed himself up

Yuui blushed at the muscles the man still had.

Ioryogi was thinner than most would think, but he was toned and looked strong.

"Alright, I'm up and after dinner I suggest a hot bath."

"Sure." Yuui nodded as he got up; hiding his blush.

Smiling he pulled Yuui up and with him into the kitchen.

The table was covered with food and drinks.

"Geez, you went all out."

"Well you have a healthy appetite." Yuui said as the TV was still going on.

"You're going to make me fat."

"Thank goodness we're in the woods then so you can burn that fat." Yuui blushed.

"I get enough exercise at home." He smirked and sat beside Yuui

He smiled as he poured the other a drink.

Ioryogi thanked him and started to eat.

Yuui didn't eat as much as the other but he was glad that he can go all out in cooking. The Tv was talking about some attacks in the city, near where they lived; it wasn't new but it was happening.

Ioryogi turned his attention to the TV. "Hmm..."

Some attacks involved with deaths; mostly with young females.

Ioryogi would have to investigate.

"I suppose things happen." Yuui idly commented; rubbing the man's arm. He dind't think the other was one of those killers even if that wasn't the case.

Ioryogi had said he'd eaten people before, but he knew the werewolf had only killed those who had already killed or done evil things.

Yuui leaned closer to the other; a bit shaky on hearing the news.

"It's probably a human."

"Really? How?"

"The few spirits and things in the city keep the balance. Killing so many either means human or something moved in, but they wouldn't be so quick about this."

 "Hmm...I'm still getting used to knowing that side of the world." Yuui had to comment.

"You don't need to know much, just enough to keep you safe."

"I know but you already know how much I hate being in the dark sometimes."

"I know. Why I try to answer you."

He kissed his cheek. "I know."

He grinned at the affection

Yuui nuzzled him a bit before going back to his food.

They are together, the news playing as background noise.

 ***********

After that, Yuui cleaned up before he went to the bathroom to draw a hot bath

Ioryogi helped him before he left to grab a change of clothes for them

The bathroom was large but humble as he tested the warmth of the water; humming.

Ioryogi left their clothes, folded on the sink before he began stripping.

Yuui took off his hair tie; his hair a bit longer lately; sighing at that.

"Pretty soon it'll be as long as mine."

He blushed. "Maybe."

Naked, he tossed his clothes into a hamper and headed towards the bath.

He was down to his boxers as he watched the other get in. He looked over to the bathroom window and saw a bit of a snow storm going on outside.

"What is it?"

"Huh? No nothing, just watching the snow." He smiled.

"In another life you must have been some kind of snow spirit." He teased

Ooh?" He took off the boxers and walked to the bath. "Well, I do have dreams of walking though the snow."

Ioryogi smirked. "Maybe you were or you like to be here."

Getting into the bathtub, he chuckled. "It is quiet and peaceful. Good for my lungs too."

"Maybe we should look for a place in the country?"

"That would be nice."

"Have to save for a few years, but we could do it. Though we both need to find new jobs too."

Yuui sighed but nodded.

"And then we can get a house with land and then some kids."

Yuui blushed but nodded. "I would love to have a family with you~"

"Good. If we can find a willing woman or wolf, we can have as many as you want."

Yuui cooed as he settled into the warm water. "It sucks though, if anything I...would want to..." He blushed.

"I know." He didn't think there was a chance of that.

Yuui just thought it wasn't fair.

Ioryogi kissed the top of his head.

"Anyway, I'm glad brother took a liking to you." He changed the subject.

"Yeah." Fai was suspicious at first of Yuui finding a boyfriend so quickly after no word of anyone in his twin’s life.

"I don't think I have seen brother so...on edge before." Yuui had to say, he can feel the tension between him and Ioryogi as if he knew.

Kurogane would make a point not to be in the same room as those two.

He shrugged. Kurogane was fine when they were together and drinking.

Yuui sighed. "Even the guys from my work were a bit protective of me; I mean....you saw their expressions, right?" He knew Watanuki was a bit apprehensive of the man.

"That's because Watanuki thought I was a creeper when I first saw you at work."

"I'm just saying, okay?" He wasn’t going to argue.

"Okay."

"Anyway, I think after so much time with you, I can't imagine being with anyone else." He smiled up at the man.

"Good."

"You're very talkative today~" He teased.

"Lazy day."

"Well you deserve it."

"So do you."

He blushed. "Well that's a given."

Ioryogi chuckled.

Soon he started washing the other.

Ioryogi kissed Yuui sweetly.

He kissed back as he went over the man's shoulders and arms.

The werewolf cleaned the blonde, enjoying soft skin.

He can't get enough of those hands on him.

Ioryogi made sure the blonde was clean and feeling good

He made sure the other was clean as well. "You have nice skin." He commented.

"Yours is better."

"I doubt it." He chuckled.

"I may have to fight you over it."

"Oh please. I love how tough but smooth your skin is." He nuzzled the other against the shoulder.

"Flatterer."

"It's true."

"I know".

He huffed.

Ioryogi chuckled and kissed him.

He kissed back; his fingers still going over the other's skin

"Keep this up and we won't leave the bed for the entire trip."

"Oh no, what a terrible thing to have happen~" Yuui wasn't deterred at all.

"You'll be limping."

"As if it wasn't the first time or anything. If you're going to warn me, use cons instead of pros." He smiled

"I'll leave marks and you'll be covered in fur and sweat." He grinned and washed Yuui’s hair.

"Well, the fur part I'm not much into." He supposed

"I can't help the shedding."

"I'll groom you then like I always do."

"Sometimes you just want a pet don't you?" He grinned

"Well you don't want a nice bath and grooming every once in a while~" Yuui chuckled

"You are good at it."

"It's because I love you and I care for you and when you're in your other form, it's nice to feel one's own hard work."

Ioryogi chuckled. "I know."

Yuui hummed as he placed a hand on the other's chest. "....and it's nice to hear a heartbeat from here."

"I'm lucky to have you."

He was thrown off by that as he blushed.

"Which remind me, I got you a gift the other day."

"A gift?" He asked

"Yeah, it's a surprise though."

"Aw, why do you have to say that?" He puffed his cheeks. "Now I can't wait for it!"

"Would you like it tonight? Or maybe tomorrow?"

Yuui had to think. "Ah, tomorrow. We have time. But!" He tapped the other's nose. "It better be a nice gift!" He blushed then

"Well, I think it is, but we sometimes have different tastes."

That just got him curious before he pouted. He ran his fingers down the other's chest to distract himself

Shivering at the touch, he hummed.

He kissed on the collarbone slowly; letting his lips linger

"Still not going to let you see it before tomorrow."

"I know!" He pouted. "But you might as well distract me so I don't think about it."

"Then let's get out of the bath."

He nodded as he stood up from the bath

It gave the other an eyeful.

He squeezed his hair to get the excess water out; his hips leaning to the side

Large hands slid up long legs. "Tease."

He shivered at the touch. "Hmm...maybe I am~"

"I know you are." He gently smacked Yuui’s thigh. "Now, bed?"

He chuckled. "Yes yes." He leaned out a hand for the other to take so he can get up

Taking it he drained the bath and got out.

Drying them both off, Ioryogi carries Yuui the rest of the way

Yuui wasn't aware that he was a tease but if it works it works.

Ioryogi slipped them both into bed.

He already gotten used to being in bed naked

Kissing Yuui, he pressed his weight into the other. It was one of the things he couldn't do very well in his other form.

Yuui moaned into the kiss; his legs apart a bit as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck

It was almost a shame to dirty Yuui again after such a nice bath.

Yuui really didn't mind as long as the other kept him in the mood

Pinching a nipple, he began kissing down Yuui’s jaw.

He cried out: arching his back

"Sensitive." He nipped at pale skin, wanting to mark his boyfriend.

Yuui mewled at that; not protesting at all

Ioryogi left a hickey at the blonde’s collarbone before moving to a nipple. He teased and kissed at the blonde

Yuui moaned louder into the kiss.

Ioryogi made his way down the length of the blonde’s body, taking Yuui’s member into his mouth.

Yuui mewled loudly at that; his eyes half lidded but staring at the ceiling; a goofy smile on his face

Bobbing his head, he teased the other man.

He gritted his teeth as he clawed at the bed sheets.

Pressing fingers into Yuui, he started stretching him.

"Oh...ah....~"

Glancing up he growled.

Yuui's expression was nothing short of in pleasure.

Pulling off his panted. "Lube."

Yuui had to take a breather before he went over to the nightstand to get that bottle of lube.

Ioryogi kissed him sweetly and took the bottle.

With a generous amount, he pushed two fingers into the blonde.

Yuui moaned out as those thick fingers went into him; his face flushed.

Both his bodies had their own benefits when it came to yuui, Ioryogi could touch more and take his time as a man.

Yuui became accustomed to the thickness of both bodies.

Hooking his fingers, he growled at Yuui’s body.

His shaft twitched as he moaned and arched his back; already succumbing to the beast.

"Already wanting more?"

"With you....always~" Yuui purred.

“Not yet." He said, sitting up. Grabbing one of the others hands he had yuui touch his own arousal.

He wrapped his fingers around the shaft and started touching him.

Sighing in relief, Ioryogi thrust into that hand.

He cooed as he ran his thumb over the silt.

"Fuck."

"Feels good, huh?" He licked his lips at the sight.

"Yesss."

"I want to suck you off." Yuui requested.

His breath hitches at the admission.

Pulling away he rolled into his back.

Yuui crawled over to the man and licked over the tip slowly.

He gasped. "Y-yuui."

He took the tip into his mouth and suckled on it

Growling, he grabbed at blonde hair.

Smirking a bit, he took more into his mouth.

He stomach muscles twitched at the rolling pleasure shooting through him.

He started bobbing his head; moaning at the taste

Cupping the back of the blondes head, Ioryogi tempered his breathing, focusing on the blonde.

Yuui kept a steady pace; deep throat the shaft

"So goddamn good."

He hummed

"Going to cum if you don't stop".

Yuui pulled away slowly

He knew his boyfriend did that on purpose. "How do you want to do this?"

Yuui smiled. "On fours." He blushed

"I think you like dating a werewolf a lot more than anyone else ever has." He joked and moved onto his knees.

"Aha, well..." Yuui chuckled before getting on all fours.

Ioryogi grabbed him by the hips and pulled him closer. Pressing against the blonde, he growled. "Ready?"

"Yes~"

Pushing into Yuui, Ioryogi gasped. He made sure his mate was full before stopping

Yuui gasped in pleasure as he was being filled up. "Aah~"

Kissing down Yuui’s spine, he wondered if in the future he would change Yuui into a wolf as well.

"Mm...it feels so good~" Yuui adjusted a bit. He wondered what it would be like to be a wolf. Hard sure but maybe worth it.

Ioryogi didn't seem to suffer much for it and it would mean they would be together longer.

The thought of it made his heart swell up.

Nibbling at the blonde’s ear, Ioryogi rocked against him slowly.

"Ooh....ah...~" Yuui felt that thick girth starting to move within him.

Laughing, he began moving more.

Yuui cried out in pleasure as the other moved more; rocking his hips back as he buried his head into the pillow.

"Barely even started." He hissed, rocking back into yuui.

He mewled. "Don't care~ Feels good~"

Thrusting into Yuui, Ioryogi growled and wrapped a hand around the other’s erection.

He cried out as he felt pleasure in and around him .

"Just a little more." He didn't know if it was the steady sex or Yuui just had the effect of being able to get him off faster.

"I'm coming~" Yuui mewled. "I'm going to burst~" He moaned loudly as he came a few seconds later

Ioryogi continued, rutting into yuui and bit his lip when he finally came.

He mewled as he felt the other filling him up; soon slumping a bit on the bed.

Ioryogi kissed a red cheek before he pulled out and went to clean the blonde.

By the time he was clean, he was still a bit pink to the face but he felt very satisfied for the moment.

Ioryogi came back to bed only to stretch out beside the other man.

"Say...I have something to ask....."

"What is it?"

"...Say...that someone wanted to be turned into a werewolf...how would it be done, hypothetically, of course."

"A bite, during a full moon. Deep enough to sink to the bone. As long as you don't die you will be turned."

"Hmm...." Inside though he was freaking out as he didn't think a bite would hurt so badly.

Though Ioryogi had only been gentle to him when it came to teeth and claws.

But if one had the choice to be turned, no matter how they slice it, it'll hurt as hell.

"Just curious." He had his face hidden in the pillow.

He hummed, turning onto his side.

Though his heart was beating a bit faster after thinking about it.

"I can hear you, you know."

"I didn't say anything."

"Your heart."

".....!" Fuck, how can he forget?

"If you want to be changed we can talk about it, but I want it to be in the future when we've been together awhile."

"...I didn't....okay...." He really didn't say that it was him....exactly.

Ioryogi hugged him. "I love you."

He blushed as he leaned into the hug. "I...love you too...

Ioryogi sighed and thought about making Yuui breakfast in bed tomorrow.

"....I know....that I'm only human but....I'll always do my best....to be with you....."

"I know you will."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Yes."

That made his heart go faster

The werewolf smiled and cuddle against the blonde.

He intertwined their fingers with a blush; settling in nicely.

 **********

Come morning, Ioryogi made breakfast for Yuui, pancakes and plenty of bacon.

He was a bit sore from last night so he was in bed for a bit

Which was food for the werewolf as he returned with a tray filled with food and drinks.

Yuui was only in his white button shirt that wasn't buttoned up as he was in bed

"Morning."

"Morning." He smiled

"Hungry?" He asked, getting into bed.

"More or less, yeah."

"Good thing I cooked then."

"You're so sweet." He blushed.

"I try."

Still he fidgeted.

"Eat. You'll need the energy."

"I know, I know." He pouted.

Ioryogi smiled as he ate.

: He learned that Ioryogi liked to cook hearty stuff which made him a bit more fuller.

The pancakes were no exception.

"God, I love your pancakes~"

He chuckled. "Old family recipe."

And it was a good one as his eyes sparkled.

Ioryogi poured syrup over his own enjoying them with his coffee.

"Man, your pancakes beat mine any day." Yuui chewed

"You have my mom to thank for it."

"Ah." He smiled.

Ioryogi sat back in bed, feeling domestic.

With his hair tied a bit low, Yuui almost looked like a wife who worked weeks on end and finally had the time to wind down.

It was cute and good.

All the stress from everyday was melting away from Yuui's face and it showed.

Someday he would have them a home away from the city and maybe Yuui could have a little restaurant.

"Ah, if I can live off of one....well two foods, it'd be noodles and these pancakes."

"Hana really does take after your habits."

"Noodles are great!" He huffed.

"They are, but I'd rather have a nice steak."

"That's a given." Yuui pouted. "Also I always had an iron deficiency."

"Eat more meat."

"Thanks, _doctor_ , solved my problems right up."

"I try."

He playfully shoved the guy

"Hey!" He growled playfully.

He laughed as he continued playing with him

Ioryogi moved the tray to the bedside table. "We have to get ready for today. Can't stay cooped up."

"I know." He smiled.

"Let's take a shower and then head out".

"Of course." He got up from the bed.

Ioryogi scooped him up, eager for today.

**********

The snow stopped for today, leaving them a nice layer of it on the ground.

"So hiking? Snowmen? What?"

"Let's make some snowman first and then some hiking before lunch." Yuui decided as he was bundled up.

He nodded and went piling up snow. "See how cool we can make it."

Yuui chuckled as he was already gathering up some clean snow.

Ioryogi looked like a dog, scooping up snow with gloves hands.

The blonde softly laughed. He got enough snow to start.

"What are you making?"

"A snow man." He went with a _smart_ answer

"We watched that show on snow sculpting and you're going for the classic?" He teased.

"Maybe~ You'll have to wait and see."

Ioryogi hummed and got to work

Soon enough, Yuui got a small bucket of warm water as he was doing his own project; singing as he went.

Ioryogi had a large lump going.

Yuui was scarping off the edges of excess snow with a hum.

The werewolf smiled; glad they could even do something like this.

After some time, Yuui looked back and looked over it.

It wasn't so bad, especially considering whatever Ioryogi was making.

"Ugh....can't get the teeth right." Yuui moved closer to sharpen the shape

"Teeth?"

Yuui smiled as he chuckled. "Well you were doing your own thing that you didn't really see it." He moved a bit to the side and he made almost a life size version of a werewolf. It was a bit sloppy since he did snow and not ice but it was worth.

"Need something for the eyes."

"I wonder what though."

"Charcoal?"

"Ooh~" Yuui nodded as he went around the cabin and got back and two balls of charcoal.

Ioryogi smiled.

He placed the charcoal where the eyes were and stepped back.

"Looks good."

"Thanks~" Yuui smiled. "And what did you make?"

"Monster." He had a big blob, with two arms reaching out and a large open mouth.

"Wow, that would scare some kids." Yuui chuckled as he looked at it.

"Maybe. Was going to have it eating a snow man."

"I can help you with that." Yuui smiled.

"Sure."

He started getting more snow.

 Ioryogi helped and together they managed to made a small snowman.

"And...done." Now it looked scarier as Yuui found some berries and used it as blood.

"Smart."

"Well if you want terror, might as well...." He smirked.

Ioryogi kissed him.

He kissed back. "Let's take a breather and then go on hiking."

"Good idea."

They went inside for a bit to warm up.

The fire was a little low, so Ioryogi added another log and stocked the embers.

Yuui was making his famous hot chocolate to warm them up

"Smells good."

"It'll taste great too!" He called from the kitchen

He had no doubt about that.

Yuui turn entered the room with two hot cups and some s'mores he made to tie them over for now

"You know you're my favorite boyfriend right?" He joked.

Yuui snorted as they both sat in front of the fire place

At least they'd have a sugar high later.

It'll be good to burn it off on hiking later

Another good thing was that there were plenty of trails to go on.

One can lead to a cliff or another to a park or even to the next town over

They tried to stay away from others though.

Yuui was having chipmunk cheeks as he snacked on

Ioryogi wanted to pinch them, but always didn't want a punch.

Swallowing, Yuui took a mug and gently blew on it before taking a sip

Content to sit here with Yuui, Ioryogi counted himself lucky.

Yuui's hot chocolate is much richer than any hot chocolate he ever tried

But it helped that Yuui didn't use powder and water.

If Yuui can make it, he can dish it out

And sometimes of the kids begged him, Yuui would even make his own marshmallows for it.

He loved showing off sometimes too

Ioryogi finished his, setting the cup on the nearby coffee table.

Yuui smiled on the rim of the mug

Stretching out on the floor, Ioryogi soaked in the warmth from the fire.

Yuui rubbed his back with one hand as the other held the mug

"Scoot closer."

Blinking, he did

Ioryogi reached with one hand, rubbing the blondes back.

Settling the mug on the tray, Yuui hummed

"Better?"

"Yeah." He smiled

"Maybe I should go easier on you."

"I'm fine. I'm just not that young." He shrugged

"I'm not either."

 "I'm just saying." He blushed

"Pretty soon we might be showing gray."

Him more the Ioryogi really as he chuckled

*********

After the snack they went back out.

Yuui got himself a walking stick just in case he trips

"What trail do you want to take?"

"The one that leads to the cliff."

"Okay."

With that, they headed out.  Everything was silent but peaceful as Yuui started walking

Ioryogi was behind him, following close.

His breath came out as puffs of smoke as he was hiking along; the soft crunch of snow was the only noise now

The cold didn't bother Ioryogi too much, but he still thought it was too chilly.

Yuui was bundled but even he was shivering a bit

"Want my coat?"

"I'm fine." He smiled

"You sure? I sort of have a built in coat."

He shivered but shook his head. "I'll be warm soon enough."

"If you're sure."

Light snow started falling as Yuui looked at the signs of which path to take.

Ioryogi dig out a hat from his coat pocket and slipped it over the blonde.

He blushed at the subtle gesture before making a sharp turn right where the cliff will be.

Ioryogi smiled at how cute he looked.

When they were walking along, there was a cave where bears live.

Usually during winter they wouldn't be a threat, sleeping away in their dens.

Though it was too uncommon for one to wake a little early, especially if it hadn't eaten enough before.

Ioryogi had since wandered off the trail, he needed to take a leak and thought marking a bit wouldn't hurt either just in case this place had cats or other predators.

 Yuui was unaware of it as he continued walking. "Wow, it really is cold."

It would be getting dark in a few more hours too.

It was getting a bit gray in the before light cream white sky as Yuui was going along the trail; hoping to see that cliff.

They had been to it before and the view was beautiful.

Snow crunched not too far from him.

"I hope you brought your camera with you this time." Yuui jokingly stated as the view got closer in his sight.

There was a sniffing sound and a groan that didn't sound like Ioryogi.

Blinking, Yuui turned around to see if the other went into wolf form.

Nearly thirty yards away stood a bear, sniffing the air in his direction.

A bit panicked, Yuui started walking away a bit more quickly.

The bear noticed and began walking after.

Well, he still had a lot to learn apparently.

The animal was large and looked a little thin and ragged, but seeing something moving away made it follow after.

Yuui walked faster and faster before he decided to hide behind a tree; his heart beating fast.

Though with how well a bear’s sense of smell was he couldn't hide for long.

He was freaking out; fight or flight fighting in him

He needed Ioryogi.

He gripped the walking stick; thinking he can hit the nose but fuck that'll do anything

The bear was steadily getting closer and growling low.

He was shaking as he looked up and decided.

Fuck it, he was going to climb up that tree.

Surely it couldn't climb such a thin tree?

"....." He started climbing up quickly.

Within moments the bear was at the base and stood up against the tree. The animal called after him.

In the distance Ioryogi heard the sound and immediately left to find yuui.

"Oh god, I must look like an idiot." Yuui was whimpering to himself as he was climbing higher and higher. "I really am a wimp."

But it was a several hundred pound hungry bear.

It even attempted to climb up and when it didn't work, the bear pushed its weight against the tree trunk.

Well, he's going to die from a height then a bear at this rate.

A branch snapped near him.

The bear turned its head for a moment, ears twitching before the werewolf came into view charging.

Yuui looked down; thought shaking

The bear stood up on its back legs and roared as Ioryogi rose up growling. "Yuui, are you hurt?" He asked as he moved around the bear.

"N-No, just shaking like a leaf on a tree!"

Ioryogi leapt and clamped down on the back scruff of the bear as it dropped on all fours and tried to shake him off.

It was too weak to put up too much of a challenge, but he wasn't going to chance it. Pinning the animal he snapped and bared his fangs, avoiding swipes to his head by large paws.

One did hit his shoulder, which had the wolf wincing, but he powered trough as he put himself between

Yuui watched the fight going on; cursing at himself for thinking things would be great out here.

The bear took a few steps back as Ioryogi swiped at the animal. Snarling and ears pinned back he watched the bear turning and run away to find an easier meal.

When it was out of sight, Ioryogi relaxed. "It's safe to come down."

Yuui slowly climbed down. "Are you hurt?"

"Shoulders sore, but it'll be fine." He brushed hair from the blondes face, leaning down to sniff at his boyfriend. "Let's go back, need to report the bear so the Rangers can take it."

"Alright." He'll have to tend to that shoulder for the other as he rubbed his arms and started heading back

Ioryogi scooped him up and ran, wanting to get back faster.

 **********

They got back to the cabin; once there Yuui got a heating pad for Ioryogi's shoulder

The werewolf called the main office and told them they had spotted a bear and where. Once he hung up he sighed. "Hopefully they will catch it."

Yuui nodded; silent as he had the other sit down and him gently placing the heating pad there; making sure it stuck on nicely

"Sorry, I left you."

"No.....it's fine. I'm glad you weren't hurt."

Ioryogi kissed Yuui’s cheek.

"Just rest up for a bit. You deserve it."

Yuui gulped as he looked a bit too fidgety for the other's liking. 

"Are you sure you're okay?"

His hands were shaking but he nodded. "Yeah ."

Ioryogi held his hand. "A scrawny bear isn't that bad for me Yuui. I was afraid for you though."

"I was up a tree, I was fine." His voice was shaky.

"Bears can climb." He moves to hug the blonde.

Yuui was shaking when the other hugged him.

"I won't let anything hurt you."

He gripped the other's arms as he silently nodded.

Ioryogi kissed his forehead and held the blonde.

Yuui calmed down but he was still quiet.

"How are you feeling?"

He shrugged.

"It was traumatic." Ioryogi added.

Yuui opened his mouth but nodded instead.

"Do you want something to eat?"

He shook his head. He lost his appetite.

"Anything?"

"Just...I'll relax on the couch for the time being."

"Okay."

Yuui went to lay on the couch; hugging a pillow and closing his eyes.

Ioryogi got up and went to look for setting he could cook for dinner.

Yuui slept but he was curled up.

He made a couple of steak with some rice and vegetables.

Yuui didn't sleep well

When he finished he turned everything off and left to get the blonde.

By the time he went to him, Yuui was unconsciously clenching the pillow and his breathing a bit shaky

Ioryogi kneeled beside him and reached to wake him up.

He felt a touch and scared himself away as he found himself pressed against the back cushion of the couch.

"It's okay, it's only me."

His breathing was broken and shaky before he saw the other.

Ioryogi cupped a cheek.

He leaned into the touch slowly before he sighed.

"I've got dinner made."

"...Oh....food..."

"Come on, I made a romantic dinner."

He nodded as he sat up to get his head straight. He patted his cheeks hard to snap himself out of it.

Ioryogi stood and headed back to the kitchen.

Yuui quickly followed.

Ioryogi had two plates made with glasses of wine and a bottle being chilled.

He was surprised.

"Sit, I told you I was going to give you your surprise and I wanted a nice dinner too."

"O-Oh, right. I almost forgot." He smiled weakly as he went to sit down.

Ioryogi sat across from him.

It really looked romantic as he fidgeted.

"What?"

"I...this is very sweet...." He blushed.

"I try".

:Yuui took the glass of wine and sipped it. Ah, it was so smooth and it went down his thorat nicely as he smiled.

Seeing the smile, eased some of the tension out of him.

Soon the two started eating

The fighting and running back had left him hungry.

The food tasted great, though Yuui's appetite wasn't fully back

Ioryogi had planned this to go a lot better.

"This is amazing." He beamed a bit happily.

Ioryogi tried not to blush.

Yuui leaned over and kissed his cheek

"Good."

He chuckled as he continued eating. It wasn't too often that Ioryogi cooked but when he did, wow, he can feel his body feeling stronger.

"I didn't make a dessert..." Yuui was the baker.

"Ah, well I can whip up something~" He smiled brightly.

"You don't have to."

"I want to." He looked determined.

"Alright."

He smiled once again

Ioryogi did dishes and kissed at Yuui while the blonde worked.

Yuui kissed back as he was onto baking.

"Looks good."

"Thanks. It's a bit big but it's just a simple soufflé." He smiled.

"Tch, simple for you."

He laughed.

"You want anymore wine?"

"Please~"

Ioryogi pulled away to pour them both a glass.

With the soufflé baking in the oven, Yuui got tipsy

It didn't help that the werewolf was kissing along his neck.

Yuui purred at that, his face the lightest of pink

"Better get that out of the oven."

He blew a weak raspberry as he did so

Ioryogi smirked

He placed it on the stove to let it cool

"Here." He was offering a glass.

**********

The evening was going well or at least in Yuui's not so sober mind

"Let it cool. We can have one more glass and then eat and try and sober you up a little."

"Wah~ but sober is so boring right now!" He whined; his ambitions already lowered

"Hmm want a piece of bread?"

"Ah, alright~"

Ioryogi fed him a roll hoping it’ll absorb some of the alcohol.

Yuui munched on it

Ioryogi finished his glass. "How long before it's ready to eat?"

"Mm....few minutes." He looked into the fridge for something else alcoholic to drink while waiting

Ioryogi hugged him and pulled him back. "You want to be coherent when you get your gift, don't you?"

"I wanted to just get loose!" He pouted as he nuzzled against the other

"If you get too drunk, we won't be able to have sex."

That got his attention as he bit his lip. "Well I suppose I can stop for tonight."

"Good, now let's get dessert and go into the living room."

"Okay~" He cheered as he went to get the cooled dessert

Ioryogi let him pull away and grabbed them two plates.

Yuui was slightly more sober as they ate.

Which is what Ioryogi hoped for.

Yuui was savoring his dessert with a smile.

"It's good. As always."

"Thank you~"

He smirked and set his plate on the coffee table. "Care to grab us some more drinks?"

"Sure." He nodded.

When Yuui got up and left he reached into the couch and pulled out his gift and moved.

Yuui made some coffee this time, since he didn't want to get drunk for obvious reasons.

Ioryogi waited, wanting Yuui to see him.

"I got coffee!"

"Come on then." He teased.

"I'm coming, I'm coming----!" Yuui stopped short as he walked into something he didn't expect

Ioryogi was up on one knee. "You want your gift?"

"...W-What are you doing?" His face was getting pink.

Opening the box, he showed a ring. "So...it’s kind of obvious by now, but I wanted to ask if you would marry me?"

: "....I-I'm holding a coffee tray, you brute! I can't....move!" Yuui was just...wow.

Ioryogi moved to stand and took the tray to set it down.

Yuui was shaking as he was red in the face and not looking at anything.

"Well?"

He whined as he covered his face.

"That embarrassed?"

He nodded

"So, yes or no?"

He shyly nodded.

"Hold out your hand."

He shakily did.

Ioryogi slipped the ring on. A simple, pale gold with faint texture engraved into it.

Yuui looked at the ring and he was tearing up; his eyes closed shut as he was shaking

"You're crying?" He asked and put his hands on the other mans shoulders.

"I-I'm....just so....h-happy!" He sobbed out

Ioryogi muffled his laughter by kissing Yuui’s forehead.

Yuui smiled through his years

"Fai will want to hear the news."

"L-later!" He sniffled as he rubbed his eyes

"See why I want you to sober up a little?" He pulled Yuui to the couch to sit.

"Yeah....I guess you had a point...." He hiccupped

He chuckled. "So you're really surprised?"

He nodded. "Of course. This totally blindsided me."

"I was worried."

"Worried? About what?"

"That you would find out".

"I wouldn't have. I'm usually clueless."

The werewolf snorted and hugged Yuui.

He hugged back; not wanting to let go.

You know this means endless hours of online and regular shopping and all sorts of stress."

"Shush, don't ruin the moment."

"Fine, fine."

Yuui nuzzled against the other as he blushed deeply

Ioryogi had planned on asking around their first year together, but he had wanted to save up and make sure that they could last in the long run.

Yuui moved to the other's lap as he cupped the other's face to stare into those lovely eyes.  
  
The man gave him a smile.

Yuui smiled back; the tears drying up

Ioryogi gave him a few more kisses

Growling, he was elated that Yuui had agreed.

Yuui shivered in delight at that growl. "Hyuu~ We're engaged~"

"And now to show off your ring and plan and choose a honeymoon."

"As long you're by my side, anywhere is nice~"

"Where would you like to go then?"

"Hm...a beach? Anywhere that has a beach~"

"I can work with that. Maybe France or Italy?"

"I always wanted to go to Italy~"

"That's one thing decided." He teased

He stuck his tongue out.

He chuckled.

"I'm so glad~ I'm so happy~"

Ioryogi laughed and kissed a cheek.

"Hmm...all this nice things happening, I'm in the mood~"

"Oh? And what would you like me to do?"

 "Well, let me put it this way: I don't want to get out of bed in the morning because I won't be _able_ to."

"I think I can help with that." Gathering Yuui in his arms, the werewolf got off the couch.

Yuui chuckled as he nuzzled against him

Making it to the bed he sat, with Yuui on his lap

Yuui hummed as he started unbuttoning his shirt; revealing his pale chest.

Ioryogi let his hands roam, thumbs brushing over ribs.

He arched to that touch; making him melt.

"You'll be my husband, my mate."

"I'll be yours....always~" Yuui purred; pressing his body against the other's.

"Damn right."

He chuckled

He kissed along the blonde’s neck and chest.

He mewled at that.

His hands worked on the others pants.

Soon they were thrown off the bed.

Ioryogi had gotten his own clothes off as well and had a hand wrapped around both their members.

"Ah...Ioryogi~" The feeling was so good as it sent shivers up his spine

"What I like to hear."

He simply can become undone by the other.

Ioryogi nibbled at his skin.

He cupped the back of the other's head.

One day he would turn the blonde too and have their home and kids."

"You're so good to me~"

"Because you're mine and perfect." He grinned, slowing stroking them both.

He moved his hips a bit; moaning. "Yes~ I'm yours~"

"And I'm yours." He added, breath hitches at the friction.

"Mm....ooh~"

He chuckled.

He was flushed

Ioryogi growled. "I want you to ride me."

"Ooh~" Yuui smiled. "Alright~"

Smirking he stopped his hand and reached for the bottle of lube nearby.

Yuui was giddy.

"Sit up."

He did.

Coating his fingers he rubbed at Yuui’s entrance before pressing a finger into him.

Yuui arched his back with a soft moan.

"Feel good?"

"Yeah~"

He worked Yuui open and added a second digit.

"You always feel good." The werewolf told him as he stretched Yuui, making sure to be gentle.

Ioryogi returned the gesture, humming.

He watched and felt the blonde, his own member twitching I'm interest.

He was giving the other a show as he moved his hips; nipples perky and mouth parted with every moan he made

"Gorgeous." He hissed and removed his fingers. "I need you."

"Can I suck on you first~?" He purred

"You don't have to ask." He gave Yuui a quick, hard kiss before moving back.

Yuui moaned before he moved over and licked up and down the shaft

Gasping, Ioryogi threaded his fingers through silken hair.

"Fuck..." He sucked in air, watching Yuui.

With his other hand, he brushed the blonde’s bangs from Yuui’s face.

Smirking, he felt a shiver of pleasure shoot down his spine.

He moaned and deep throat him

His breath hitched, unable to speak.

Yuui moved his head faster

He was going to cum if Yuui didn't stop.

Grabbed under Yuui’s thighs, Ioryogi pulled him back onto his lap.

Ioryogi bucked into at the sensation. "God..."

Yuui mewled

When they were connected, Ioryogi kissed him again.

Yuui kissed back; adjusting as he moaned.

"Fuck, I love you."

He bit his lip. "Yeah....love you too~" he then started moving his hips

Ioryogi laid back, to give his lover room.

Yuui had his hands on the bed as he fucked himself on his fiancé's shaft

Ioryogi moaned loudly, reaching to stroke Yuui as well.

"Yes so good~" he arched. "I love you, I love you so much~"

Ioryogi couldn't peel his gaze away, entranced by Yuui and just how lewd his looked.

He was feeling so good, he might come soon.

Thrusting up into Yuui, Ioryogi nearly howled at just how sublime the blonde felt.

"Don't hold back. I want to feel you...all of you ~ "Yuui moaned as moved his hips faster

Gritting his teeth, the werewolf met Yuui, grinding against the other man.

He cried out; his legs spread as far as he can.

"Y-yuui!"

"Ioryogi....~ " He cried out. "I'm coming....I can feel it~"

He moved his hand faster.

He moaned in a higher and higher pitch before he came.

Ioryogi gasped, body going ridged when he felt Yuui clench tight around his member. The other man came, seconds after the blonde, vision going blank.

Yuui gasped at the feeling; mewling at it

Ioryogi lay breathing hard, trying to collect himself.

Yuui purred as he felt the other's cum in him

Dark hair stuck to his temples and cheeks from sweat as Ioryogi was flushed from head to chest.

Yuui moved some of that hair weakly from the other's face before slumping on top of the other.

Large hands moved up and down the blondes back slowly.

He softly purred from that. "Amazing as always."

"Yes." He managed to say.

He snickered; wondering if the other was having a moment.

Ioryogi looked ready to fall asleep.

Yuui managed to move and pull out before flopping onto the bed.

Gasping at the feeling he lazily reached over to grab some tissues.

Yuui laid on his stomach; admiring the ring.

"Like it?"

"Love it~"

Ioryogi snorted.

"I do!" He pouted

"I know, I know."

He huffed as he moved closer to him.

Ioryogi draped an arm over him.

"Must have cost a pretty penny." Yuui teased lightly.

"I'd rather not say."

"Wow, I was only joking but now you got me curious."

"Well the wedding ring will cost more, but we're getting two of those."

He blushed as he hid his face into the pillow.

"It's true."

He whined in embarrassment into the pillow.

He rubbed Yuui’s back.

He peeked up with one eye and partly a blush. "I...what made you want to...m-marry me?"

"Well the sex is pretty good." Giving him a toothy smirk, Ioryogi turned to meet his gaze.

He had a heavy pout on his face.

"I'm joking. I love you, I don't need another reason."

The blush was intact but his felt his heart swelling up.

Yawning he closed his eyes

"Well…I know you love me and all..." Yuui murmured with a blush as he moved to his side.

"Yep."

He curled up in embarrassment; just thinking of the future.

Ioryogi fell asleep beside him.

 **********

In the morning, Yuui was up making breakfast. Despite his sore rear, he couldn't sleep all that well.

Ioryogi was still sprawled in bed.

He looked at the ring as he was making cinnamon rolls; gushing with his face covered.

His family would be ecstatic and insist on celebrating.

No doubt a lot of drinking in congrats.

And food.

"....Though...I wonder how they will feel though that...I'm marrying a werewolf?"

They would think he was crazy.

He shook his head

In any case Fai might break out the wedding sites and magazines.

Yuui blushed as he finished the food

Ioryogi awoke when he smelled food.

Yuui was setting the table; looking like a domestic wife

Walking in with only his boxers, Ioryogi sat at the table. "You look cute this morning."

He blushed as he checked on the rolls. "Breakfast will be ready in a sec."

"Thanks."

He pouted at being called cute but got the rolls out anyway

"Smells good."

"It should. I made cinnamon rolls."

"I love you."

"So you keep saying~" Yuui had his back showing as he was icing the rolls

"Because it's true."

He chuckled despite it as he iced the rolls

Ioryogi watched him.

Yuui was wearing a thin tank top, loose boxers and the apron tied as his hair was tied back; exposing his neck

The werewolf felt interest at the sight.

Yuui was idly swaying his waist and hips as he was spreading the icing

He really should be able to control himself more around the blonde.

Was it working though as Yuui dropped the icing can and bend down to get it.

That got his interest peeked, leering now.

"Come on, stupid can." Yuui realized it was moving away once his fingers hit it further away.

Yuui had to be doing that on purpose as he got up.

He finally got the can after a few more seconds of gripping air. "Got it!"

"You're a tease."

Yuui blinked as he heard him while holding the can. "Huh?" He blushed

Ioryogi was calculating if they had enough time for a quickie before the cinnamon rolls got cold.

He was fiddling with the can with a fluster

"Ten minutes should be enough." He took the can and set it on the oven to stay warm and turned yuui around before he began fondling him.

Yuui was confused before he felt hands on him and he moaned

Ioryogi rubbed against Yuui, getting hard. "It's going to be impossible to get anything done after we get married."

Yuui got the back of the other's neck as he pulled him close; his boxers being pulled down. "Maybe....but...I'm okay with that~"

Ioryogi spat in his hand and pressed a finger into Yuui.

He bit his lip; liking it though

Stretching Yuui, he growled and took in the blondes scent.

He spread his legs; his breathing deep but face flushed. "Ah~" he must be insatiable

Removing his fingers, Ioryogi yanked his own underwear off before running claws up the blondes thighs.

Yuui mewled at the touch; licking his lips at the impressive girth

Growling Ioryogi pushed Yuui down against the counter before guiding his arousal into the blonde.

Yuui cried out, hot and bothered.

Ioryogi clamped gently down onto Yuui’s neck, his fangs would leave red marks.

Yuui mewled at that

The werewolf filled his lover, not stop until he couldn't move anymore.

Yuui mewled as he was on the counter; his face flushed

Claws hands held Yuui by his hip, giving the blonde a moment.

He adjusted quickly; loving the girth and the length.

Whimpering, Ioryogi began to shallowly thrust into Yuui, rocking against the other man.

"Mm...nn~" Yuui spread his legs ; feeling the shaft going in deeper and deeper; clawing at the smooth countertop

Speeding up, he clamped down on Yuui’s shoulder enough to leave faint marks.

 "Ah~" He cried out; rocking back; reaching down to touch himself.

With his ears pinned back, Ioryogi began snapping his hips, plunging into the other.

"Yes, yes ,yes~" Yuui moaned out as he was stroking himself; hard as a rock.

Ioryogi rutted into him, panting loudly and was trying to knot Yuui as well.

"...C-Close..." It didn't take much as it was morning and he was a bit sensitive

With a hard thrust, Ioryogi whined as he pressed himself completely into the blondes warmth.

With a soft cry, he came hard; staining the lower cabinets.

Ioryogi followed seconds later as he chuffed happily and wrapped both arms around the blonde. "Grab the plate and I'll move us."

Yuui did so simply because he knew they won't move much after that,

The werewolf back peddled they few feet to sit in a chair, the blonde still connected to him.

It was weird but they were passed that already

With two fingers, Ioryogi picked up a cinnamon roll and tried not to get any in his fur.

Yuui sighed before taking the roll and putting it in front of his mouth. "Say ah~"

Large jaws opened up.

He smiled as the other took a bite.

"Fuck that's hot." He breathed in and out quickly to try and cool the food in his mouth.

"Oh sorry!" He blew a bit on the roll for the other to cool it down

Ioryogi swallowed the half he had already bitten off.

Yuui smiled. "How is it?"

"Good." He licked at Yuui’s cheek

He smiled at that. "Have some more."

Ioryogi ate the rest of his roll.

He was glad that the other was being fed

The werewolf even licked his fingers clean. "Good."

"I'm glad."

"I'm lucky."

He chuckled. "Are you comfortable?"

"As comfortable as I can be."

He would be able to pull out in a few more minutes. "We made a mess."

"Not the first time." He shrugged

His chest rumbled in agreement

He chuckled

Eventually Ioryogi managed to separate them and cleaned up.

Yuui had to lay on the couch; his lower body a bit sore

He did the dishes and returned to sit on the floor near yuui

Yuui lifted his head up. "This was a nice trip." He smiled tiredly

"As always."

"I wish I can move though."

"Sorry..."

"Nah, I asked for it." Yuui chuckled. "But I do want to cuddle."

Ioryogi turned to kiss him. "Okay."

He kissed back.

Ioryogi moved to cuddle with Yuui on the couch.

Yep, he should take it easy from now on.

His boyfriend would pamper him.

 

Closing his eyes, he decided that this was the best time of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this took days to do and longer to get it on here. Hopefully the next story we post won't take as long. 
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
